Last Kiss
by Fujiko Kuwabara
Summary: Jimmy loses the love of his in a horrible car accident while on a date.


Okay, so...I felt like I should write something this summer, and since I can't get to the RHPS script, I can't update YHPS. :( So here's a Case Closed/Detective Conan fanfic for you guys! It originally going to be a Teen Titans fic with Raven and Cyborg, but...Case Closed seemed better.:P This song does not belong to me, it belongs to Pearl Jam. And I do not own Cased Closed...So...enjoy!

* * *

_Where, oh where, can my baby be? the lord took her away from  
Me. she's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. so I can see my baby when i  
Leave this world._

Jimmy got out of his car and walked up to the door. He knocked then waited. He was really nervous, he had never felt this nervous before. He looked around, whistling softly. The door opened and Rachel's father, Richard, stood in the doorway.

"Hi...Is Rachel ready?"

"Yeah...hold on a sec." Richard turned around and yelled "Rachel! Your boyfriend's here!"

Jimmy blushed, hearing her father say that. Rachel came out from behind her father and blushed.

"Hi, Jimmy..."

"Hey..." Jimmy looked her up and down. "You look...so beautiful..." She wore a pink silk dress that came down to her knees with a matching thin see-through shawl and high-heels. And she was wearing make up! He heard Richard clear his throat and he looked to see him glaring at him. Jimmy laughed nervously.

"Have her home by midnight...take good care of her."

"Yes, sir."

Jimmy and Rachel smiled at each other and she took his arm. He walked her to his father's car and opened her door.

"Thanks, Jimmy..."

"You're welcome..."

God, he was so in _love_ with her. She got in and he closed the door behind her. He walked around to the driver's side and got in. He started the car, and the both of them waved at Richard, who was still at the doorway, as they drove off. He drove down the isolated road, glancing at her from time to time. She looked out the window, her chin resting in her hand.

"Rachel..."

"Hm?" She looked at Jimmy and he shook his head.

"Nevermind..."

"Okay..." She looked back at the window, humming softly.

He glanced at her once more before looking back at the road. A few feet in front of them was a stopped car.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car. we hadn't driven very far. there in  
The road, straight ahead. a car was stalled, the engine was dead._

"Shit!" Jimmy yelled, swerving hard to the right & making the tires screech. Rachel screamed as he swerved. Then everything began to go in slow motion. The car turned onto it's side, then onto it's top then onto it's other side, Rachel's side, the windows busting.

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right. I'll never forget the sound that  
Night. the screamin tires, the bustin glass. the painful scream that I heard  
Last._

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? the lord took her away from me. she's gone  
To heaven, so I've got to be good. so I can see my baby when I leave this world._

Jimmy struggled to unbuckle, then struggled to open his door. The handle was jammed. "Damn it..." He thought. He slowly put his hand through the broken window, cutting his hand and wrist, trying to open his car door. The door opened a jar, and he yanked his hand out from the window, cutting some more. He pushed it open with some trouble. He felt something skiing down the side of his head. He fell down onto his knees. He tried to hold himself up with his arms which were wobbling and shaking and bleeding. He collapsed then rolled over onto his back, his mind screaming

"Rachel!"

His vision blurred then faded quickly to black. Hours later, Jimmy slowly opened his eyes, feeling the rain hit him in the face. Something slid down his face and his eyes. With much trouble, he lifted his arm and wiped it away. He looked at his dark red blood, covering his hand. He heard and saw the sirens of an ambulance and a police car. In the corner of his eyes, he could see people. Amongst the crowd, he had though he had seen Amy, Mitch and George. He tried to sit up.

"Rachel..." He whispered, breathelessly. He sat up and saw that his father's car was back on it's tires, all of it's windows busted and broken. He saw the police talking to, who Jimmy thought was, the driver of the dead car. He crawled painfully army style to the passenger side of the car. "Rachel..." He saw her laying on her back by the car.

"Rachel!"

His legs felt like dead weight as he crawled to her. He sat on his knees and helped her head onto his lap, starting to cry.

"Rachel? Rachel! Please, Rachel, say something!"

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him, whispering.

"Jimmy..."

"Oh, Rachel...I'm so sorry..."

"Jimmy, please, just hold me..."

He held her tightly, crying. Rachel moved a little and Jimmy lifted his head up and looked at her.

"Rachel, I love you..."

He kissed her deeply, his tears and the blood from the gash on his skiied down his face. He held her tighter, never wanting to let her go. Rachel closed her eyes, and slowly, so slowly, her body went limp in Jimmy's arms.

"Rachel! Please, don't go!" He cried.

_When I woke up the rain was pourin down. there were people standin all around.  
Something warm flowing through my eyes. but somehow I found my baby that night.  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said. hold me darling, just a little  
While. I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss. I found the love that i  
Knew I had missed._

_Well now she's gone. even though I hold her tight. I lost my love, my life,  
That night._

He looked up to see a paramedic and Richard running towards them.

"Rachel!" Richard screamed, tears pouring down his face. He bent down next to Jimmy and took Rachel into his arms, his tears dripping down onto her face.

"Rachel! C'mon, baby, c'mon, wake up! C'mon, Rachel, please..."

"She's gone..." Jimmy whispered, his voice barely audible. Richard screamed, holding his daughter closer to him.

"Rachel, no!"

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be? the lord took her away from me. she's gone  
To heaven, so I've got to be good. so I can see my baby when I leave this  
World._

The paramedics pried Rachel's body from Richard and put her on a gurney, Richard running besides it and holding Rachel's cold lifeless hand. Jimmy sat there, looking at the ground and crying. His head throbbed. His heart ached. He fell down and his vision faded to black once more...

"Rachel..."

* * *

Wow...uhm...so, what did everybody think of this...story of mine? Like it? Dislike it? Is it too short or what? Reviews would be nice..._  
_


End file.
